


Until the Dawn

by raynie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynie/pseuds/raynie
Summary: This is why you should never let your heart decide for you and fall in love with beautiful blue eyes.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Until the Dawn

You met him over your work, your own research on daemons built in the field of Tenebrae where you once lived. Studying the beasts only coming out at night thrilled you, the fascination about how their body would vanish into fumes once slain, and you noted diligently every information you could muster about these fascinating creatures. You would go wherever you could find them, only once in a while stopping by Gralea where you would meet him under the cover of the night in absolute irony as you put your work aside to spend time with this man. 

In the beginning, you only conversed about daemons, bringing up theories about them until the sun came up. Friendly chatters turned into romance, falling in love with the passionate man and his ambitions. He put everything he had into his research, just like you did, and you collaborated with him long enough to discover things that would change the Empire forever. You eventually stopped roaming the lands of Niflheim to work full time in Zegnautus Keep, spending numerous hours in your lab filled with scattered papers and unfinished voice records.

Putting back your pen into the pocket of your white blouse, you nibble your bottom lip as your eyes scan the latest lab results, evaluating the subject’s health in order to decide if he was fit enough to go into stage four of your experiences. Doing so, you don’t notice the blonde man leaning against the open door-frame of your workplace, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Didn’t I tell you to work in a less messy way? I’m surprised we can still see the floor.”

It’s not that terrible, but Verstael does like bothering you about your bad habit and his voice breaks your concentration away from your analyzing. Turning around to notice him, you smile fondly and put down the results in your hands.

“Now, you’re just being dramatic. It proves I’m working, unlike someone who only came to disturb me.”

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself,” he says, pulling away from where he stands to step fully into your workplace.

He’s not one to talk as he too often forgets to come back to your shared apartment. You lost count of all the nights he slept in his own office, but you found peace in counting out his fading freckles when annoyance bubbled in your chest. There’s no way you could ever stay mad at these bright blue eyes who looked at you with the same adoration than when he spoke about his research.

“If you came all the way here for a quickie forget it, I’m this close to figure out if we could cure the infected,” you announce proudly, the excitement evident as it could be an incredible finding if you could effectively find a treatment for people infected by the dreaded Starscourge. Totally eradicating the disease would be highly beneficial for everyone. Even if it is a known fact that the Oracle can already cure the infected, mass-producing a remedy would ease the combat against the plague.

Verstael gives you a weird look, head tilting to the side with a smirk on his lips. “Why cure it?”

“What do you mean?” Puzzled, you eye him curiously as you wait for the joke to unfold, but he shrugs and reaches for the papers across your desk, picking up one randomly.

“Surely, there’s something greater to achieve with this concealed power.”

Retrieving a part of your labor from his grasp, you put it back where it belongs among your organized mess and instead come to hold his hands in yours.

“I’m not sure I follow where you’re going. My goal is to heal, not to harm.”

“You’re too good. Wouldn’t you like power instead of people forgetting your name despite all your hard work?”

Once again, you gaze at him weirdly, not understanding his sudden point. You’ve been working day and night for three years now in hope to find a way to fight back the plague and, now that you were close to success, he wanted you to stop? It made no sense to you, but he shakes his head with a smile.

“Come, let’s grab something to eat. I’m sure you forgot lunch, you always do.”

He’s right, but it’s not like you don’t snack from time to time while reading over reports and scrambling down hypotheses between two manipulations. Keeping a hand clasped in yours, he drags you out of your lab to walk down the too many hallways of the facility. It’s not the usual route you would take, this one leading more toward his part of the place, but you don’t think any of it. For all you know, he set up something in his office to surprise you - it happened a few times over the years.

Passing next to the subjects’ cells, they all appear to be in pretty bad shapes and not well kept. You don’t come around here often, but you were convinced it had seen better days. Opening your mouth to speak up, you suddenly feel his fingers slither away from yours and you’re pushed inside one of the little cells. The bars slide under your nose before you can escape, hands curling at them while you question what is actually going on.

“Versie?”

“I’m sorry it had come to this, but I can’t have you ruin my own research.”

You could have never guessed he would one day betray you, pushing you into a cell like the others to suffer from the parasite. As you shake the bars without them actually moving, he turns his back on you and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually plan to make it longer and include the whole Lucian spies thing by making them help out the reader while in return giving a hand at kidnapping a clone from the facility? And for the reader to meet Prompto years later? Yeah, but I got lazy.


End file.
